${\sqrt[3]{375} = \text{?}}$
Solution: $\sqrt[3]{375}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $375$ First break down $375$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $375$ is $3\times 5\times 5\times 5$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $375 = 3 \times 5 \times 5 \times 5 = (5\times 5\times 5) \times 3$ So $\sqrt[3]{375} = \sqrt[3]{5\times 5\times 5} \times \sqrt[3]{3}$ $\sqrt[3]{375} = 5 \sqrt[3]{3}$